Cokelatnya Okuda-san
by Satone Riku
Summary: Okuda bikin cokelat untuk teman-temannya dan ternyata kemasukan racun di dalamnya! gimana jadinya? (maafkan judul dan summary yang payah ini...)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Hari setelah Valentine...

"Minnasan, Valentine sudah berakhir tapi aku buat coklat untuk teman-teman sekelas. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan silahkan dimakan!" Kata Okuda sambil menunjukkan kotak besar berisi cokelat dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Eh? Beneran nih Okuda-san?! Selamat mak-"

Sebelum Okajima bisa memasukkan coklatnya kedalam mulutnya, Karma menggeser tangan Okajima kemulutnya sendiri lalu memakan coklat yang ada di tangan Okajima.

"KARMA SIALAN! ITU COKLATKAN MASIH BANYAK DI DEPAN! GW GAK MAU DIKIRAIN HOMO SAMA ELU KARMAAA!"

Okajima emosi. Maklum, kemaren dia pulang kerumah dengan tangan kosong(?).

"Eh~habisnya aku pengen jadi yang pertama yang makan coklatnya Okuda-san."kata Karma dengan watadosnya. (Riku: heh! Padahal kemaren elu juga udah dapet dari Okuda yang honmei! Karma: berisik! Kemaren yah kemaren! Sekarang yah sekarang! Nape?! masalah buat loeh?!)

"Gimana rasanya?"tanya Maehara.

"Enak kok. Yah, semua masakan Okuda-san sih walaupun isinya ada racunpun tetep enak."

'GOMBAL...' batin anak kelas 3E minus KarManami.

"Yaudah Okuda-san, kami makan yah. "

Lalu satu per satu dari mereka mengambil coklat buatan Okuda.

"Apaan nih! Enak banget!"

"Enak!"

"Okuda-san, ini mah enak banget!"

"Oishii! "

"Okuda-san tidak hanya berbakat di laboratorium! Ternyata dia juga berbakat di dapur! Yak! Istri idaman!" Goda Karma lalu muka Okuda jadi merah. Teman-temannya hanya bisa diam mengabaikan si setan merah.

"Okuda-san ikut makan juga dong!"ajak Kayano.

"Hihihi...iya-iya." Balas Okuda lalu memakan coklatnya.

'Hmmm...tunggu, kayaknya ada yang aneh...' pikir Okuda ketika merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di rasa coklat itu.

"AH!"

"Okuda-san, ada ap- Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba muncul asap putih memenuhi kelas 3E.

"Uhuk! Uhk! Asep paan nih!"

"Jangan tanya gue!"

"Siapa yang nanya sama elu!"

"Lah, tadi nanya! "

"Tapi gue gak nanya ama lu!"

"Lah terus tadi nanya ama siapa!?"

"Au ah gelap!"

"Ini banyak asep bukan gelap!"

"Bacot lu!"

"Apa lu bilang!?"

"DIAM! "Teriak Kataoka emosi, lalu mereka berdua (baca: Karma dan Terasaka) diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya asap putih itu hilang juga.

"Uhuk, uhuk...!"

"Kayano, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku gak papa Nagisa...eh? EH!?"

"Ada apa Kaya...EEHH!?"

Di hadapan Kayano terlihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai dan iris warna biru dengan rambut yang agak panjang di bikin twintail. Dan dihadapan Nagisa ada cowok bersurai hijau dengan tinggi rata-rata, wajahnya bisa dibilang... Ikemen?

"NAGISA TERNYATA SELAMA INI GENDERMU YANG SEBENARNYA CEWEK?! KAMU BOHONG SELAMA INI SAMA AKU?!"

'Huaaaa! Masa first kiss aku sama cewek!' Tangis Kayano dalem hati.

"AKU COWOK KAYANO! KAYANO KAU JUGA BERUBAH JADI COWOK!"

"EH?!"

"Kayano, tapi kayaknya selain tinggi badan sama rambutmu gak ada yang berubah tuh. Dadamu masih sama aja tuh. Nagisa, jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan jenis kelaminmu?"kata Okajima.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Nagisa dan Kayano berbarengan.

"Teman-teman! Maafkan aku, sepertinya coklatnya gak sengaja kemasukan racun buatanku!"

'Kok bisa?!" Batin anak kelas 3E minus Okuda.

Nagisa melihat sekelilingnya, ada beberapa anak yang berubah gendernya dan ada juga yang masih tetap sama seperti sediakala.

Yang gendernya berubah diantaranya adalah:

Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Okuda, Isogai, Maehara, Okano, Kataoka, Sugino, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Chiba, Hayami, dan yang terakhir adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

TERASAKA.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Ya~Minna!**

 **Maafkan saya karena chapter 1 pendek banget.**

 **Penjelasan tentang kenapa ada yang gendernya gak berubah akan di jelaskan Manami-chan di chapter 2! Jane** ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, typo, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Normal POV

"Bu, ibunya Terasaka ya?"kata cewek cantik bersurai merah.

"GW TERASAKA, KARMA SIALAN!"teriak ibunya Tera eh salah. Ehem! Maksudnya Terasaka versi cewek.

"Oh~ kirain ibu-ibu."kata Karma sambil berseringai.

Terasaka yang mau nonjok Karma ditahan sama Isogai, Maehara, dan Sugino.

"Terasaka! sabar, gak boleh nyakitin cewek!"kata Maehara.

"GW SEKARANG JUGA JADI CEWEK! HATI GW TERSAKITI NIH!"teriak Terasaka.

"Iya-iya sori deh."kata Karma tanpa merasa bersalah.

*Time skip*

Karma POV

Setelah memakan coklat buatan ehemManamikuehem tiba-tiba muncul asap putih lalu beberapa anak dari kelas 3E (termasuk aku) berganti gender menjadi lawan jenis masing-masing. Tadinya sih mau marah, tapi masa aku marah-marah ke makhluk semanis itu!

Dan..pft! paan tuh Terasaka! jelek bangeet mukanya!

Kembali ke Manami.

Liat aja wajah bersalahnya, kayak udah mau nangis...MANAMI VERSI COWOK CUTEE BANGETTT!

Eh, kenapa aku bilang cowok cute kau tanya? Huh! Mau dia cowok kek cewok kek! Dia tetap Manami!

Ehem! Tapi sepertinya menjahilinya bukan ide buruk...

"Okuda-san, apa maksudmu dengan kemasukan racun di cokelatmu, hmm?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"M, maafkan aku..."

 **BANG!**

"K, Karma-kun?!"

"Karma! Ngapain jedutin kepala ke tembok sih?! Napa? Udah gak waras?! Kasian tuh temboknya!"

Emang gue pikirin! Daripada itu...

Manami...bukan! Manabu-kun! Apa kau menggoda imanku?! Apa maksudmu masang wajah kayak gitu! Pipi merah, sedikit air mata keluar, kacamata! Apa kau mau membunuhku dengan kemanisanmu?! Ah, tapi yang paling manis tetep Okuda-san yang cewek kok.

"O, Okuda-san, apa masih ada coklatnya?" tanyaku.

"e,eh? A, ada kok! Ini Karma-kun!" kata Manami lalu menyerahkan kotak berisi coklat.

"Makasih, oh iya. Okuda-san, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan ya." kataku sambil mengusap kepala Manami yang sekarang tingginya setara denganku.

"K, Karma! Mau diapain coklatnya?!"tanya laki-laki berambut pirang, Nakamura.

"Ada deh."kataku sambil berseringai lalu keluar dari kelas.

Nagisa POV

Hahaha...sepertinya Karma udah gila gara-gara efek samping berubah gender...

"Okuda-san, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa coklatmu bisa kemasukan racun?" Tanya Kayano ke Okuda-san.

Aku memperhatikan Kayano dari ujung ke ujung.

...

ITU MAH TINGGI BANGET LEVELNYA! BADANNYA LEBIH TINGGI DARI AKU YANG COWOK LAGI!

Masa aku kalah sama cewek...

Normal POV

"Ano..jadi begini..." Okuda mulai menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya itu racun buatanku dulu diajari ibu..."

"Lalu waktu aku bikin cokelat buat teman-teman ternyata tidak cukup banyak untuk sekelas...lalu aku bikin lagi. Dan waktu bikin untuk yang kedua kalinya aku jadi pengen pingin bikin yang beda rasanya...lalu aku tambahin susu...ternyata waktu aku ambil susu di kulkas aku tidak memperhatikan kalau botol susu dan botol racun itu sama lalu aku salah ambil...dan waktu coklatnya sudah jadi, aku campur ke coklat yang pertama..."

'BISA-BISANYA KAU TARUH RACUN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI ITU LALU DENGAN BOTOL YANG SAMA DENGAN SUSU!'batin anak kelas 3E minus Okuda.

"Jadi maksudmu yang tidak berubah gender itu makan coklat yang pertama...?"tanya Nagisa.

"I, iya..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Terasaka.

"M, maaf!"

"Sudah, Okuda-san kan gak sengaja! haah...di saat seperti ini Koro-sensei malah gak ada..." kata Sugino.

"M, maafkan aku! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kalian semua seperti semula!"

 **BRAAAK!**

Pintu kelas tebuka dengan kasar, semua perhatian tertuju ke orang yang memubuka pintu itu.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bersurai blonde berjalan menghampiri Okuda.

"B, Bitch-sensei?!" teriak Nagisa.

"EEHH!?"

"Aku sudah dengar semua penjelasanmu tadi dari luar. Manami, pertama-tama kau harus tenang dulu lalu pikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan kami semua, oke? "

Pada saat itu juga para cewek-cewek(termasuk yang jadi cowok) mati di tempat karena mimisan level abnormal.

"B, Bitch-sensei, i, ini beneran Bitch-sensei?!" tanya Okajima.

"Hah?! Iyalah!"

Para cewek-cewek yang tadinya cowok dan para cowok yang tadinya cewek saling tatap-menatap.

' Kayaknya aku gak cocok deh jadi cowok/cewek...MASA KALAH SAMA CEWEK/COWOK?!' batin cewek-cowok yang jadi cowok-cewek minus Irina.

"Ngo, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Bitch-sensei juga berubah gendernya? Bukannya Bitch-sensei gak makan coklatnya Okuda-san?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hah...aku makan kok, tadi pagi Manami yang ngasih..."

"T,tunggu! Bitch-sensei, j-jangan-jangan Karasuma-sensei juga dapet yang…" Okuda tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..."

"...?"

"...Karasuma gak mau keluar dari ruang guru sampai dia kembali seperti semula katanya…"

'MAJI KAYO!' batin anak kelas 3E minus Karma.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi.

"Aku kembali~"kata Karma sambil tersenyum.

"Lho, coklatnya mana Kar?" tanya gadis cantik bersurai hitam(baca: Isogai).

"Aku kasih keorang." jawab Karma dengan santai.

"KARMA ITUKAN ADA YANG BERACUN!" teriak Nagisa.

"Tenang ajaa, kan belum tentu dia ambil yang—"

 **BRAAKK!**

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu kelas 3E dibuka dengan kasar.

"A-KA-BA-NE! APA YANG LU KASIH KE GUE!?"

"A, ASANO?! LU KASIH KE DIA?! AHAHAHA! KERJA BAGUS KAR!"teriak Nakamura sambil mengcungkan ibu jarinya ke Karma.

"K, kau..Nakamura?!"

"Iya, he...Asano yang cewek manis juga~"kata Nakamura sambil mengangkat dagu Asano.

"Lepaskan! Huh, kau malah jadi kayak playboy, pirang!"

"He~" Nakamura memandang rendah Asano(karena dia jadi lebih tinggi).

"Nakamura, sudahlah lepaskan Asano."kata Isogai.

"Buuu!"

"Jadi begini..."

*Time skip*

"Hmm...jadi apa kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara kembali seperti semula?" Tanya Asano yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Belum..."jawab Isogai.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya setan merah…"

"Bukannya kau harusnya sudah curiga waktu liat Karma versi cewek?" tanya Nakamura.

"Hah...Akabane gak ngasih langsung coklatnya."jawab Asano sambil mengangkat poninya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"tanya Isogai.

"Jadi ada anak yang ngasih coklat ke aku bilangnya dari Akabane, waktu aku lihat kartu yang terselip di kotak coklatnya tertulis dari anak kelas 3E tanda terima kasih untuk selama ini. Awal nya sih gak percaya tapi karena udah dikasih aku makan deh. Kan sayang kalo dibuang, kasian coklatnya. Bukan karena aku peduli sama anak kelas 3E."

"Heh! Apa gara-gara efek berubah gender kau jadi tsundere?"ceplos Karma.

"BERISIK! Makanya gue bilang harusnya gue gak percaya sama elu! "Kata Asano emosi.

"AH! Aku ingat bagaimana cara kembali seperti semula!" teriak Okuda.

"Bagaimana caranya Okuda-san?!"tanya laki-laki ikemen bersurai sedikit panjang di ikat(baca: Kataoka).

"Dulu ayah pernah bilang, ayah pernah berubah gendernya gara-gara minum susu yang di campur racun yang ibu taruh di kulkas!"

'Ibu anak sama aja…" batin anak kelas 3E plus Irina dan Asano.

"Lalu katanya ayah bisa kembali lagi gara-gara…"tiba-tiba muka Okuda merah.

"Ada apa Okuda-san?"tanya si jago akrobat Okano.

"G, gara-gara...c, ciu, ciuman! S, sama i, ibu!" teriak Okuda dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah.

"A, APA!?"

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Yaa~Minna!**

 **Maafkan saya! tadinya mau masukin Kurahashi tapi jadi bingung mau di ship sama siapa jadi batal deh!**

 **makasih buat yang udah ngereview, fav, dan follow!**

 **janee~**


	3. Chapter 3(NagiKae)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Kayano POV

"EEHH?!"

Apa?! C, ci, ciuman?! T, tunggu! J, jadi maksudnya aku harus me, mencium seseorang?! T, tapi aku kan sukanya sama Nagisa! Huaaa gimana nih?!

Baiklah! Aku akan mencium Nagisa!

Aku melirik ke Nagisa.

…

HUAAAA! NAGISA CURANG!

Badan mungil, kulit putih, bulu mata lentik, terus yang paling parah...HUAAA DADANYA GAK RATA! MASA AKU DISURUH CIUMAN SAMA CEWEK SIH! SECANTIK ITU LAGI!

Aku tau Nagisa cowok, tapi...Huaaaa! Tunggu, tapi kalo sampe Nagisa cium orang lain...aku gak rela!

Kalau begini tinggal tersisa satu cara...AKTING!

*Time skip*

 _di suatu tempat yang pasti bukan di kelas..._

Normal POV

"Nagisa-chan~"panggil Kayano.

"Ada apa Kayano?"sahut Nagisa.

"Apa kau mau balik jadi cowok?"tanya Kayano dengan muka polos.

"IYALAH KAYANO!"

"Kalau gitu...mau ciuman sama aku?"tanya Kayano sambil tersenyum manis yang bisa buat cewek-cewek pingsan.

"Eh? Kayano gak keberatan? Syukurlah...kukira Kayano gak mau…"

"EH?!"

"Ada apa?"

"T, tunggu! Memangnya Nagisa tidak apa-apa denganku?!"

"Kayano, kau ngomong apa? Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan Kayano orangnya."

 ***BLUSSH!***

Sekarang wajah Kayano benar-benar merah, dia tidak bisa berakting lagi.

"T, tunggu Nagisa! Aku tadi cuman bercanda!"

"Kayano, aku menyukaimu..."

Nagisa mulai mendekati wajah Kayano.

"T, tunggu Nagisa! Aku belum siap…!"

Wajah Nagisa hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depan wajah Kayano.

 **CUP!**

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba asap putih mulai muncul lagi, setelah beberapa menit asap itu baru hilang.

"N, Nagisa...kita udah balik lagi…"

"Iya. "

"K, kok bisa? "

"Kan aku sudah menciummu."

"T, tapi kan kau menciumku di dahi!"

"E, eh? Memang harusnya dimana?"

Kayano POV

HUAAAA! MALU BANGET! TERNYATA GAK HARUS DI BIBIR YA?!

Saatnya untuk lari!

"A, Ahahaha! Iya-ya...Nagisa sampai jumpa!"

Pergelangan tanganku di genggam dengan sangat erat.

Aduuh! Gimana nih gak bisa lari kalo kayak gini!

"Kayano."

"Ya?!"

"Kau belum menjawabku...apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pipi Nagisa sedikit memerah.

"E, eh..ah! Etto...I, iya!"

"Iya apa?"

NAGISA SADISS!

"A, aku juga menyukai Nagisa…"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

APAA?! APA AKU GAK SALAH DENGAR?! TAPI AKU SENENG BANGET!

aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba badanku tertarik.

"Aku senang Kayano juga menyukaiku…"

NAGISA MEMELUKKU! SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGAN NAGISA?! MANA NAGISA YANG POLOS!?

 ***CEKREK!***

"..."

"CIEE YANG BARU JADIAN."

"KARMAA!"

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Ya~ minna!**

 **Maafkan saya..chapter kali ini benar-benar pendek dan alur yang kecepatan kayaknya...**

 **Soalnya saya sama sekali gak punya ide!**

 **Terima kasih buat para reader yang masih menyempatkan untuk membaca FF gak jelas ini...**

 **Itu saja yang saya ingin ucapkan saat ini...**

 **Jane~**


	4. Chapter 4(MaeOka)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Normal POV

Terlihat Okano sedang diri di depan toilet dengan gelisah, Maehara yang melihatnya mau tidak mau jadi penasaran.

"Hey, ganteng! Kenapa dari tadi keliatannya gelisah aja!"kata Maehara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mae, plis deh jangan cari gara-gara sama gue sekarang. Gue lagi gak bisa diganggu nih!"jawab Okano dengan judes.

"Dih! Siapa juga yang cari gara-gara! Gue tuh niatnya baik tau!"protes Maehara sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya.

"Iya deh sori!"

"Jadi lu kenapa?"

"..."

Maehara hanya bisa melihat Okano dengan tatapan kebingungan, lalu sadar setelah melihat tempat mereka berada.

"Jangan-jangan...lu mau ke toilet?"

"Iya..."

"Yaudah masuk aja kali!"

"Kalo bisa mah gue dari tadi juga udah masuk Mae!"

"Yaudah deh..."

"Apa?"

"Karena gue baik..."

"Apaan sih?!" Okano udah mulai emosi.

"Gue mau kok dicium ama lu!" Kata Maehara sambil nyengir.

Okano POV

"GUE YANG OGAH!"

Bukannya ogah sih...tapi aku gak mau kalo Maehara cium aku cuman gara-gara mau nolong, bukan karena suka sama aku...

"La, lagi pula aku maunya ciuman sama orang yang kusuka! Maehara juga kan! Pasti kau maunya ciuman sama orang yang kau suka kan?!"

"Yang kusuka itu Okano. "

Normal POV

"HAH!?"

Wajah Okano menjadi merah.

"Aku suka Okano."

Okano tidak bisa balas apa-apa, dia merasa malu, kebingungan sekaligus gak kuat untuk tidak segera membuang air kecil. Dan akhirnya Okano menjadi lepas kendali.

"Mae, cepet cium gue!"

"Eh~ katanya kamu cuman mau nyium orang yang kau suka, memang kamu suka sama

aku?"tanya Maehara sambil nyengir.

"Aduh...aku..."

"Apa?" Maehara ngerjain orang gak lihat situasi.

"GUE SUKA ELU PUAS HAH!"Okano udah di unjung tanduk.

Okano narik dasi Maehara dengan paksa.

 ***CUP!***

Tiba -tiba asap putih muncul.

 ***PLAAAK!***

"SAKITT!" teriak Maehara.

Tiba -tiba asap putih muncul, Okano menampar pipi Maehara dengan sangat keras karena kesal dengan Maehara lalu Okano langsung lari ke toilet perempuan dengan wajah yang merah. Maehara yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi hanya bisa memasang muka cengok dengan bekas tamparan Okano tadi yang tercetak di pipinya.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Jadi dia suka sama aku atau gak?"

*time skip*

Okano keluar dari toilet dengan rasa lega lalu mukanya mendadak memanas melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Yo~ jahat deh, masa sehabis mencuri ciuman dari seorang gadis langsung menamparnya."

"Huh! Gadis apanya!" kata Okano sambil berjalan meninggalkan Maehara.

Dengan cepat Maehara menarik lengan Okano lalu meng kabe-donnya.

"Okano, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Maehara.

Kini di depan Okano tidak ada lagi Maehara yang selalu nyengir-nyengir kayak orang gila. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Maehara yang menatap Okano dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Mungkin menurutmu aku hanyalah seorang playboy, tapi yang kusukai itu hanya ada satu orang, satu gadis, yaitu kau."

Muka Okano udah kaya kepiting rebus, dia gak bisa melawan karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Okano gak punya pilihan lain selain jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"A, aku juga suka sama Maehara…" kata Okano sambil menghindari tatapan Maehara.

"HOREE!"

Karena kesenengan, Maehara spontan meluk Okano. Okano gak tahan, dia udah malu banget.

 ***PLAAKK!***

"SAKIIITT!"

Okano memukul wajah (yang katanya) tampan Maehara untuk kedua kalinya.

"BODOH!"teriak Okano sebelum lari meninggalkan Maehara.

 **Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5(ChibaHaya)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai hitam sedang membidik papan sasaran yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan senapan.

Chiba POV

 ***DOR! DOR!***

Setelah aku berubah jadi perempuanpun aku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Untuk mengosongkan pikiran akhirnya aku malah latihan menembak.

"Chiba-kun!"

Aku menoleh ke orang yang memanggilku dan ternyata orangnya adalah Hayami-san.

Normal POV

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Hayami.

"Ah...aku sedang latihan menembak sekalian mengosongkan pikiranku."

"O, oh...AH! Aku nanya bukan berarti aku peduli!"

"Aku tahu, ngomong-ngomong Hayami-san sedang apa kesini?"

Hayami POV

Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku kesini untuk mencarinya!

"Ke, kebetulan aku juga ingin latihan juga!" Kataku berbohong ke Chiba-kun.

"Oh..."

Aku mengeluarkan senapan milikku lalu mulai membidik papan sasaran yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapanku.

 ***DOR! DOR!***

Normal POV

Tembakan Hayami tepat di tengah papan itu.

"Ho~ _sassuga_ Hayami-san."kata Chiba.

"Makasih..."jawab Hayami sambil sedikit tersipu.

"Hayami-san maaf, aku beristirahat di pohon itu dulu ya."kata Chiba sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Silahkan."

Chiba berjalan meninggalkan Hayami menuju pohon yang dituju.

Saat Chiba bersandar di bawah pohon itu, ia merasa tenang akan angin yang sejuk, pohon yang rindang, itu semua membuat beban di pikirannya meringan. Tanpa disadari Chiba pun tertidur.

Selama beberapa lama latihan menembak, akhirnya Hayami memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Chiba.

Kini di depan Hayami terdapat Chiba yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Hayami dari dulu berfikir, sebenarnya wajah Chiba itu seperti apa? Karena penasaran, dengan perlahan Hayami menyingkirkan poni Chiba yang lumayan panjang ke belakang telinganya.

 _'Hee, dia punya wajah yang manis...kalau wajahnya ketika menjadi cowok, seperti apa ya?'_ Pikir Hayami _._

Hayami duduk di sebelah Chiba tiba-tiba kepalanya jatuh ke pundak Hayami.

Hayami merasa malu, tapi ia menahannya karena takut Chiba bangun.

"Ung..."

"Ah, maaf kau jadi terbangun gara-gara aku."kata Hayami.

"Hayami-san...? Apa ini mimpi? Aku bersandar di pundak Hayami-san..."

"Ini bukan mimpi Chiba-kun."

"Hmmm...ternyata mimpi..."

Sepertinya Chiba masih setengah tertidur.

"Chiba—"

 ***CUP***

Tiba-tiba asap putih muncul. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya asap itu hilang.

"Hehe...tidak apa kan? Ini kan mimpi..."kata Chiba sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil lalu kembali tertidur.

Wajah Hayami memerah karena dicium Chiba di pipi dan karena terpesona melihat wajah Chiba yang masih tidak tertutup poninya itu.

"B, BAKAAA!"teriak Hayami sambil menembakan kepala Chiba dengan senapannya.

"Sakit!"teriak Chiba yang langsung terbangun.

"Hayami-san! Apa yang kau lakuka—EH? Kita kok udah balik jadi seperti semula?"tanya Chiba.

Hayami hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk dengan wajah merah. Chiba akhirnya sadar kalau yang dimimpiinnya tadi itu bukan mimpi lalu wajahbya memerah.

"HAYAMI-SAN! MAAFKAN AKU!"teriak Chiba sambil dogeza ke Hayami. Karena menunduk, poninya Chiba kembali menutupi wajahnya.

Hayami hanya bisa diam.

"Hayami-san?"

"...jaa, k, kalau kau memberi tahu perasaanmu kepadaku mungkin aku akan memafkanmu..."kata Hayami dengan wajah yang merah.

Chiba mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Aku..."

"Tunggu!"Hayami memotong perkataan Chiba.

"Ada apa? "

"Tolong katakan sambil memperlihatkan wajahmu..."wajah Hayami masih memerah.

Chiba hanya menurut lalu mengesampingkan poninya seperti tadi.

"Aku...terhadap Hayami-san...aku...s, su, SUKA!"kata Chiba dengan wajah tersipu.

Sekali lagi Hayami terpesona dengan wajah Chiba, wajahnya sangat lucu ketika tersipu pikirnya.

"K, kalau Hayami-san?"tanya Chiba.

"A, aku tidak membencimu..."

"Jadi suka?"

Hayami hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Beneran?! Huaaa...aku senang sekali..."

"Chi, Chiba-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan perlihatkan wajahmu kepada orang lain ya!"

"Eh? Hmm, baiklah."jawab Chiba tidak tahu kenapa Hayami berkata seperti itu, tapi Chiba juga tidak ada niat untuk memperlihatkannya ke orang lain jadi ia nurut-nurut saja.

"Chi, Chiba-kun, apa berarti kita p, pacaran? Bukan berarti aku ingin! Aku hanya ingin memastikan!"

"Kalau Hayami-san tidak keberatan..."

"Aku tidak keberatan...ingat! Bukan berarti aku sangat mau!"

Chiba hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iya aku tahu Hayami-san..."

 **Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6(SugiKanzaki)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan, typo**

Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Normal POV

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki orang sedang berlari yang terdengar keras dari luar kelas 3E.

 ***BRAAAK!***

Setelah sekian kalinya pintu kelas 3E yang di buka dengan kasar, seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang masuk sambil nyengir kayak setan.

"TEMAN-TEMAN~DENGAR DEH! ADA YANG JADIAN CUY! MINTAIN PJ YUKK~" teriak Karma dengan alaynya.

"KARMAA!" teriak Nagisa dan Kayano berbarengan.

"NAGISA! KAU JUGA!? DASAR PENGKHIANAT! KUKIRA KAU SAHABATKU! POKOKNYA KALIAN SEMUA HARUS KASIH PJ KE AKU GAMAU TAU TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA!"tangis Okajima.

"Juga?"

Seseorang menaruh lengannya di bahu Nagisa dan Kayano dari belakang.

"Nagisa, Kayano-chan dengar deh! Chiba sama Rinka dan Hinata-chan sama Maehara udah jadian!" kata Nakamura.

Orang yang di omongin cuman bisa diam dengan wajah merah kecuali Maehara karena dia cuman nyengir-nyengir kesenengan.

"O, oh...ngomong-ngomong Terasaka-kun di mana?"tanya Nagisa karena tidak merasakan keberadaan coretcewekjejadiancoret.

"Ah...tadi katanya mau pulang duluan, mau cari pacar katanya." Kata Itona dengan santai.

"Eh?! Cari cewek?! Dia kan lagi jadi cewek! "

"HAHAHAHA! Nagisa, memang ada yang mau sama muka tampang ibu rumah tangga sambil cosplay pake seragam anak sekolah!?"Karma tawa nista.

"Karma..."

 ***BRAAAKK!***

"Minnasan! Aku sudah memasukkan penawarnya ke dalam coklat baru agar kita bisa kembali tanpa ciuman!"kata Okuda yang baru balik dari rumahnya.

"Beneran Okuda-san!?"tanya Kataoka.

"Iya! Silahkan!"kata Okuda sambil menyerahkan coklatnya.

Kataoka dan Kanzaki mengambil coklatnya duluan. Setelah dimakan bukannya asap putih yang muncul melainkan wajah Kanzaki menjadi merah.

"Ka, Kanzaki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sugino.

"Hic...Aku tidak apa-apa kokhic...Sugino-kun...hic!"kata Kanzaki dengan wajah yang merah dan mata sayu.

"E, eh? Kanzaki-san?! Okuda-san apa benar yang kau masukan penawarnya?!"tanya Sugino.

"Maaf! Sepertinya aku salah ambil dan malah ambil sake!"

"OKUDA-SAN!"teriak seluruh orang yang ada di kelas 3E minus Asano.

"Maafkan aku!"kata Okuda lalu kabur.

"Okuda-san!"Karma mengejar Okuda.

"Kataoka-san, apa kau juga mabuk?"tanya Isogai.

Kataoka tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kataoka-san?"

"Gawat, gimana nih Isogai-kun..."

"Gawat apanya Kataoka-san?"

Kataoka memegang dagu Isogai.

"Aku baru sadar ada malaikat secantik ini di depanku..."

Wajah Isogai memerah.

"Kataoka-san?! Kau mabuk?!"

"Iya...sepertinya aku mabuk...termabuk oleh kecantikanmu..."

Semua orang minus Asano nosebleed dibikinnya.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Kataoka-san benar-benar mabuk. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."kata Isogai sambil membahu Kataoka yang sempoyongan.

"Kanzaki-san! Giman—lho, Kanzaki-san?!"tanya Sugino yang baru sadar bahwa Kanzaki sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Sugino! Kau saja yang cari! Coba cari di tempat yang kemungkinan yang Kanzaki-san bakal datengin" kata Maehara.

"Yasudah!" kata Sugino lalu meninggalkan kelas bersama Isogai.

"Asano-chan~"panggil Nakamura.

"Ada apa pirang?"tanya Asano dengan ketus.

"Pergi yuk!"ajak Nakamura.

Asano tadinya mau nolak, tapi karena dia sendiri gak ngapa-ngapain, akhirnya dia ngikut aja.

"Yasudah, memang mau ngapain?"tanya Asano.

"Duh! Ya nge-date lah!"

"Hah?!"muka Asano sedikit memerah.

"Ayo!"Nakamura menarik tangan Asano.

"O-oi!"

Nakamura dan Asano pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIAL! GUE GAK CEMBURU! AGH! COBA GUE BERUBAH JUGA GENDERNYA!"teriak Okajima.

Tiba-tiba bahu Okajima ada yang nepuk.

"Jim, emang lu ada pacar atau cewek yang suka lu buat di cium?"tanya Maehara nyindir.

"Gaada..."dan Okajima menyesal telah berbicara hal yang buat dia sakit hati sendiri.

* * *

"Duuhh...Kanzaki-san mana ya?"gumam Sugino yang lagi berada di kerumunan game center.

Sugino cari di game center karena kemungkinan Kanzaki bakal main di sini.

"HEBAT! SUDAH BERAPA KALI BERTANDING MASIH JUARA 1 TERUS!"teriak seseorang dari tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan..."Sugino mencoba mendekati pusat kerumunan itu.

Dan yang di temukannya adalah Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki-san!"panggil Sugino.

"Eh? Ah! Sugino-kun...hic!"

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah!"Sugino menarik Kanzaki keluar dari game center.

"Sugino-kun...aku haus..."

"Eh? Kanzaki-san haus? Yasudah, kita duduk di bangku taman itu saja dulu..."kata Sugino lalu menuntun jalan Kanzaki yang sempoyongan ke arah bangku taman.

"Kanzaki-san, tunggu sini ya! Aku beli minum di mesin penjual minum yang disana dulu."kata Sugino sambil menunjuk kearah mesin penjualnya.

"Hmmm..."hanya itu jawaban Kanzaki.

Ketika Sugino mau pergi, tangannya di tahan oleh Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Sugino-kun hic!...tunggu...hic!"

"Ada apa Kanzaki-san?"

"...tolong...jawab hic! Pertanyaaku dengan jujur..."

"? Baiklah..."

"Sugino-kun, apa kau menyukaiku...? hic!"

"Eh!?"

"bagaimana...?"

"Iya! Aku menyukaimu!"jawab Sugino dengan wajah yang merah.

"Benarkah...? hic!"

"IYA!"

"hic!...hehehe...aku senang kau menyukaiku..."

Kanzaki tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Sugino menahannya.

Tetapi karena sekarang Sugino perempuan dan Kanzaki laki-laki, Sugino tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh.

"H, huaaa!"

 ***CUP!***

Pipi Sugino tanpa sengaja tersentuh bibir Kanzaki. Dan asap putihpun muncul.

Sugino malu sekaligus kesenengan, tapi dia harus membawa Kanzaki yang tertidur pulang kerumah.

Sugino akhirnya menggendong Kanzaki menuju kerumahnya Kanzaki.

Sugino POV

Huaaa! Aku malu bangeet! Jangan-jangan Kanzaki-san juga suka aku!? Hahaha...aku tahu itu tidak mungkin...

"Ugh..."

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Aku..."

Apa dia mengigau?

"Aku suka..."

SIAPA?!

"To..."

To siapa?! Yah... Kanzaki-san kan manggil aku Sugino jadi harusnya depannya su...hah...hancurlah hatiku Kanzaki-san suka sama orang lain...depannya to...

"Tomohito-kun..."

EEEEEEEHHHHHH?! DIA BILANG TOMOHITO! KANZAKI-SAN SUKA SAMA AKU?! DIA JUGA PANGGIL PAKAI NAMA KECILKU?! HUAAAA?! BAHAGIANYA DIRIKU!

Normal POV

"Hentai..."

"He?"

"Sugino hentai! Gendong Yukiko-chan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri!"kata Nakamura yang kebetulan ngeliat Sugino dan Kanzaki.

"Tu, tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! A, Asano bantu aku!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu..."kata Asano sambil menatap jijik Sugino.

"BUKAN! KALIAN SALAH SANGKAA!"

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Yaa~ Minna, Hisashiburi!**

 **Saya tahu saya bilang akan mengepost beberapa chapter kalau sudah kembali...**

 **Gomennasai! Waktu itu saya ngomong kagak nyadar diri!**

 **Terima kasih buat para reader semua yang masih berbaik hati mau membaca fanfic buatan orang seperti saya ini... TT_TT**

 **Yak! Itu saja yang bisa saya ucapkan untuk saat ini...**

 **Jaa nee~**


	7. Chapter 7(IsoKata)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang perempuan berpucuk sedang duduk di samping ranjang uks dengan seorang laki-laki ikemen yang sedang terbaring di situ.

"Kataoka-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Isogai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yuu-chan…"

'Yuu-chan?!' batin Isogai kaget.

"Kataoka-san, apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"tanya Isogai.

"Baa~kaa! Mana Bisa aku meminta diantar seorang gadis…!"

'Gawat...sepertinya Kataoka-san sudah menjadi Ikemen sepenuhnya karena mabuk…'

"tidak apa apa kok kataoka-san…"

"ehhh~? Yuu-chan, jangan-jangan kau mau bersamaku lebih lama ya? Hmm?"

"e, eh? Eh?" Isogai salting.

"kawaiii~"

Isogai blushing berat.

"hmmm, baiklah aku mau di antar Isogai-kun. Tapi kau harus memapahku ya?"

"yasudah..."

Isogai mulai membantu kataoka berdiri lalu memapahnya sampai kerumahnya kataoka.

* * *

"kataoka-san, sudah sampai lho."

"..."

"kataoka-san?"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, isogai nengok ke Kataoka yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

* **CUP!***

Asap putih muncul seperti biasanya.

"hehe...sampai jumpa isogai-kun"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Tbc.**

 **Yaa~ minna!**

 **Yap seperti biasa kali ini benar-benar cerita yang sangat pendek. Maaf saya baru update karena belakangan ini benar-benar sibuk.**

 **Sebenarnya saya gak terlalu ngeship IsoKata...biasa aja sih...makanya saya tidak terlalu bisa bikin cerita pairing ini...tapi karena ff ini berisi pairing straight jadi saya masukin deh pairing ini...tee hee!#jijikin**

 **Tolong ikuti kelanjutannya ya~ maaf saya berharap banget padahal ceritanya udah gaje, typo, alur berantakan, dll**

 **Dua chapter selanjutnya adalah tentang Gakuri dan Karmanami!**

 **Terima kasih buat para reader yang masih atau mau membaca ff buatan saya ini.**

 **Jaa nee~**


	8. Chapter 8(GakuRio)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Nakamura POV

Pft...! Wajah Sugino yang kebingungan tadi kocak banget! Tunggu, tadi dia sudah balik jadi cowok. BERARTI DIA UDAH NYIUM YUKIKO-CHAN DONG?! Hehehe...Sugino, kau berutang PJ ke aku nih*smirk*.

"Oi pirang, ngapain kau nyengir-nyengir sendiri? Jiji'in tau!"kata Asano dengan sadisnya ke aku.

Jahat benget sih! Awas saja Asano...kubalas kau!

"Ih Asano-chan jahat deh!"

"Jangan panggil aku pakai 'chan'!"

"Eh~ kan manis!"

"Duh! Kau ini serius gak sih ngajak aku ke-ke-kencan!"

Kawaii! Mukanya merah!

"Ini kita lagi kencan! Asano, kau kan laki-laki! Seorang Asano! Seorang gentleman! Jadinya kau yang harusnya memanduku! Apa kau mau berperan sebagai ceweknya? Aku gak keberatan kok~" ejekku.

"..."

Hehe! Pasti dia marah! Ayo cepat kesal, ngamuk dan marahi aku!

HAHA! Aku memang sengaja membuatmu kesal! Itu akibatnya karena menghina Rio-sama ini!

"Ck! Iya aku salah ayo!"

Asano tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Sudah diam saja! Biar aku yang menuntunmu!"

"T-tunggu! Asano, tanganmu! "

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Kalau kencan sudah pasti bergandengan tangan kan? Ngomong-ngomong kau berjalan terlalu lamban. Yang benar itu harusnya kau berjalan di sampingku!"kata Asano lalu menarik tanganku agar aku berjalan di sampingnya.

Gawat...sepertinya wajahku merah...

"Pirang, ada apa? Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya kepanasan!"

"Oh begitu, yasudah."kata Asano lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

Bodoh...

* * *

"Hmmmm! oishiii! Kau juga mau parfaitnya Asano?"kataku sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi es krim kearahnya.

Hahaha… mana mau Asano ma—

 ***Hap!***

"Enak, lalu biasa aja kali makannya, gausah malu-maluin."

ASANOOO! ADA APA DENGANMU NAK?! KAU TERBENTUR DI MANA?! ATAU KARENA EFEK COKLATNYA MANAMI-CHAN?!

"H-Huh! Biarin!"

"Ah...ada krim di mulutmu." kata Asano sambil menunjuknya.

"Eh? Dimana?"

Aku meraba-raba di sekitar mulutku.

"Duhh, dasar merepotkan..."

Asano berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekatiku.

"TIDAAAK!"

A...AKU BODDOOOHH! ASANO KAN CUMAN MAU BANTUIN!

"Hah? 'Tidak' kau bilang? Huh hebat sekali kau bisa menolak kebaikanku ini!"

Hii! Dia marahh!

"A-aku tidak mau di sentuh oleh lipan seperti kau!"

APA YANG KUKATAKAN?! SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI TSUNDERE HAHHH?! RIO! SADARLAHH!

"Hoo~ berani—"

 ***PRAAANGG!***

Normal POV

"Haruka…"

Kini di depan Asano dan Nakamura ada seorang kepala sekolah yang telah menjatuhkan sebuah segelas parfait jumbo.

"Ayah?!"

"Haruka..."

Gakuho memeluk Asano.

"T-tunggu, lepaskan!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu...Haruka…"

"Lepaskan!" Asano mendorong Gakuho.

"Haruka...kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah kunigaoka? Cosplay kah?"

"Bukan!"

"Asano-sensei! Dia bukan gadis bernama Haruka yang tadi kau sebut!"

"Hmmm, kau siapa?"

"Aku Nakamura Rio dari kelas 3-E Asano-sensei!"

"Eh, setahuku yang namanya Nakamura itu perempuan…"

"Sebenarnya…"

Time skip

"Hmmm...haup! Jadi begitu, ahahaha! Pantas saja aku salah mengira Asano-kun dengan ibunya!"

"Hahahaha...ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mengahabisi itu semua Asano-sensei?"tanya Nakamura sambil menunjuk parfait jumbo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, Nakamura-san juga mau?"tanya Gakuho sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi es krim kearah Nakamura.

"Eh?! Aku udah, gausah makasih…"

"CK! Sebenarnya ayah kenapa ada disini?! Bukannya hari ini kau ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting!"Asano yang dari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan mereka mulai kesal. (karena kencannya diganggu)

"Apa yang kau katakan Asano-kun, sudah jelas karena ada hal yang lebih penting sampai-sampai aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat penting itu."

"E, eh? begitu...Maafkan a-"

"Hari ini ada parfait yang katanya enaknya luar biasa dan dijual terbatas. Setelah mengantri panjang akhirnya kudapatkan malah kujatuhkan. Itu semua salahmu lho Asano-kun. Karena per-orang hanya bisa beli sekali. Untungnya Nakamura-san berbaik hati mau mengantri membelikan parfait ini untukku." kata Gakuho panjang lebar dan mambuat Asano membatalkan permintaan maafnya. Sementara Rio hanya bisa nahan ketawa ngeliat ekspresi Asano

"Kenapa gak minta buatin atau suruh pelayan atau siapa kek buat beliin!"

"Hah...Asano-kun gak ngerti yah, rasa lelah sehabis berjuanglah yang membuat rasa parfait ini makin enak."

' _TAPI AKHIRNYA KAU MALAH JATUHIN HASIL PERJUANGANMU ITU DAN MENYURUH ORANG LAIN BUAT MEMPERJUANGKANNYA DARI AWAL!'_ teriak Asano dalem hatinya.

"Aku gak mau tau lagi! Oi pirang, ayo pergi!" Asano beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Nakamura dan Gakuho.

"A-Asano woi tungguin! Asano-sensei, saya duluan." kata Nakamura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu sedikit membungkuk kearah Gakuho.

"Nakamura-san."panggil Gakuho. Gerakan Nakamura terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Walau kau siswi kelas E tapi aku tidak keberatan menjadikanmu menantuku. Setidaknya kau lebih pintar daripada siswi-siswi kelas A." kata Gakuho sambil tersenyum "manis".

Muka Nakamura mendadak panas.

"HAH?! KAU NGOMONG APA SIH SENSEI! SI-SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA DIA! AKU PERMISI!"

Nakamura pergi meninggalkan Gakuho dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Haruka…, anak kita sudah tumbuh dewasa kan? Apa kau melihat kami dari sana?"gumam Gakuho.

* * *

"Pirang, kenapa dari tadi mukamu merah?"tanya Asano.

"Aku kepanasan!" jawab Nakamura asal.

Kini Nakamura dan Asano sedang berada di lorong gedung utama SMP Kunigaoka untuk mengambil pekeraan-pekerjaan osis yang tidak sempat di kerjain karena tidak mungkin Asano berkeliaran di gedung utama dengan wujud seperti ini. Mau di taruh dimana harga diri Asano kalu sampai ada siswa atau siswi gedung utama yang melihatnya. Untungnya jam segini para siswa-siswi gedung utama sudah pada pulang.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang, ini bulan Februari lho, ini masih musing dingin lalu kau baru saja makan parfait yang cukup banyak, dan kau merasa kepanasan? Huh! aku kagum kau dan ayah bisa makan parfait sebanyak itu di cuaca seperti ini." kata Asano sarkastik.

"BERISIIKK! Lagipula dari tadi apaansih! Aku punya nama kali! Namaku bukan pirang tapi Na-ka-mu-ra-ri-o! RIO!" teriak Nakamura

Asano tidak merespon apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Nakamura terfikir ide untuk meledek Asano.

"Hoo~ jangan-jangan kau terlalu malu untuk memanggil namaku?"

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin kan untuk apa aku malu karena hal sepele seperti itu!" wajah Asano sedikit memerah.

Cengiran Nakamura makin lebar.

"Kalau begitu coba panggil namaku! Coba bilang Rio!"

"Hah! Tidak mau!"tolak Asano.

Lagi-lagi Nakamura menemukan ide untuk membuat malu Asano.

"Kalau gitu aku saja yang memanggilmu! Gaku? Shuu? Pilih mana?""

"Gak dua-duanya!"

"Eehhh! Gaku aja deh!"

"Diam!"

"Gaku~"

"Diam!"

"Gaku-chan~"

"Ini peringatan terakhir."

"Gaku~Gakush-"

 ***CUPPP!***

Asap putih muncul.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu lho, Rio."

Asano pergi meninggalkan Nakamura yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"D-DASAR LIPAN MESUUMM!"

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Yaa Minna~**

Maaf baru update!

Saya belakangan ini sibuk buat tes rekrutmen ini itu dan buat bahan cerita komik buat ekskul.

Chapter kali ini tebtang Gakurio, buat yang masih bingung Haruka itu oc dan dia ibunya Gakushuu terus ceritanya udah meninggal.

makasih buat yang para reader yang masih sabar buat nungguin updatean dari FF saya ini.

kalau ada kritik dan saran jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang ke saya ya~

soalnya saya emang gak jago bikin cerita tapi saya suka bikin cerita.*seperti biasa authornya labil*

makasih buat yang masih baca FF buatan author labil ini!

 **Jaa nee~**


	9. Chapter 9(KarManami)

**Warning: ooc, humor garing, tata bahasa tidak beraturan** **Assassination clasroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Normal pov

"Sial...sekarang nasib gue gimana nih?!" Gumam seorang "gadis" bertubuh kekar sambil jalan dengan "anggunnya".

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Okuda-san, berhentilah menangis…"

Terdengar suara tangisan dari arah taman yang baru saja di lewatinya, ketika mendengarnya, Terasaka langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat taman itu.

"Ini pakai sapu tanganku. " kata gadis cantik bersurai merah yang duduk di ayunan di samping laki-laki shota ber-megane yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memberikan sapu tangan miliknya.

Kini Karma dan Okuda sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman.

"Hiks...terima kasih Karma-kun..." Okuda menerima sapu tangan milik Karma.

Okuda melepas kacamatanya lalu mengelap wajahnya yang lumayan kacau karena menangis. (Tapi menurut Karma, Okuda yang sedang menangis itu sangatlah moe)

Untuk beberapa lama Karma dan Okuda tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Karma sengaja tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia ingin Okuda merasa sudah tenang dulu.

"A, ano...Karma-kun, ini terima kasih...maaf jadi basah..."

Okuda mengambalikan sapu tangan milik Karma.

"Gak papa, nanti juga kering."jawab Karma santai sambil menerima sapu tangan miliknya lalu menyimpannya kembali.

"Eh?! T-tapi kan itu kotor bekas air mataku..."

"Gak kotor kok, lagi pula kalau kotorpun tinggal di cuci, gampangkan." Kata Karma dengan santai.

' _Sialan lu Kar...gue lagi sengsara lu malah ngegombal di sini…'_ batin Terasaka Melihat dari semak-semak.

"Karma-kun...aku...aku adalah beban kelas 3-E...yang kulakukan selalu membuat teman-teman kesusahan...apa teman-teman membenciku ya?" tanya Okuda dengan murung sambil mengayunkan ayunannya dengan perlahan.

"Okuda-san bukan beban kelas 3-E kok, waktu tes melawan Asano-kun dan yang lain, Okuda-san yang mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran IPA kan? Bagi kami suatu keberuntungan memiliki orang seperti Okuda-san di kelas 3-E lho."

"Sedangkan aku, hanya santai-santaian tidak belajar semaksimal mungkin karena ingin terlihat keren dan akhirnya hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh." kata Karma sambil berdiri di atas Ayunannya lalu menggerakan tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang secara bergantian.

"Karma-kun…"

"Tapi karena hal itu aku dapat belajar dari pengalaman dan dapat menghasilkan hasil yang lebih baik kedepannya! Ah, soal cokelat jangan terlalu di pikirkan.

Berkat berubah gender karena memakan cokelatnya Okuda-san, mereka dapat lebih jujur dalam mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Ini semua berkat Okuda-san. Kujamin mereka pasti sangat berterima kasih karena cokelat buatan Okuda-san. " jelas Karma dengan bijak dan panjang lebar.

"Si Karma sialan itu ternyata bisa juga jadi bijak…" gumam Terasaka yang mendengar percakapan Karma dan Okuda-san dari tadi.

"Karma-kun…berkat Karma-kun yang telah mengatakan hal itu semua aku jadi semangat lagi. terima kasih Karma-kun! " kata Okuda sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Karma. Di mata Karma, Okuda versi laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu lumayan—bukan. Sangat cukup membuat hati Karma dagdigdug gak karuan.

' _APAAA?! BAIK? SETAN MERAH ITU? SI SETAN MERAH KARMA SIALAN ITU!? APA GUE GAK SALAH DENGER?!'_ teriak Terasaka dalam hatinya.

Ayunan yang Karma naiki mencondong ke depan lalu Karma loncat lalu salto di udara dan mendarat ke tanah dengan sempurna.

tanpa sadar Okuda tepuk tangan karena kagum.

"Karena aku telah membuat Okuda-san semangat lagi aku bolehkan minta balasan dari Okuda-san?" tanya Karma yang berdiri di depan Okuda-san sambil menggenggam kedua rantai yang menggantung ayunan yang di duduki Okuda lalu menatap Okuda lurus ke matanya.

"E-eh? Permintaan apa?" tanya Okuda yang agak mendongak ke atas menatap Karma.

"Mudah kok, tutup matamu."

"Eh? Baiklah…"

Okuda menuruti perkataan si setan merah dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui maksud tersembunyi setan merah ini.

Karma menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga lalu mendekati wajah Okuda dengan perlahan.

' _OI, OI, OI KARMAAA! ITU ANAK ORANG MAU DIAPAIN! MASIH POLOS TUH! BISA-BISANYA LU MENCURI KESEMPATAN DI DALAM KESEMPITAN! Oke sip...HARUS GUE HENTIKAN!"_

Terasaka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu lari kearah Karma dan Okuda.

"OI KARMA SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA LU NYARI KESEMPATAN! BERHENTII—" Teriak Terasaka sambil berlari. Tapi sayangnya ketika Terasaka sudah mendekati Karma dan Okuda, dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya kaki Terasaka tersandung dengan kakinya yang satu lagi lalu jatuh ke arah Karma.

"E-eh?!"

"E-EH?! O-oi Te-Terasaka sialan! jangan jatuh kesini badan lu gede—HU-HUAAAAAA!"

 ***GUBRAAAKKK!* *CUUUUUPPPP!** *

Asap putihpun muncul.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Okuda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

".Ka-Karma-kun! Terasaka-kun!? Kalian gak papa!?" tanya Okuda yang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Dua-duanya terbaring di tanah layaknya mayat. Wajahnya pucat. Shock berat.

' _Terasaka sialan! berani-beraninya lu ngerusak saat-saat gue buat nyium Okuda-san dan lu malah nyium gue!'_ batin Karma yang merasa seluruh energinya _terhisap sesuatu._

' _KENAPA JADI BEGINI?! SALAH GUE APA SAMPE GUE HARI INI GAK BERUNTUNG BANGET!'_ teriak Terasaka yang bernasib sama dengan Karma.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Besoknya (16 Februari) di kelas 3-E..._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! KARMA! LU SIH SUKA NGERJAIN ORANG! MAKANYA KENA KARMA!" tawa gadis bersurai blonde dengan nistanya.

"Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan suka jailin orang—eh sori, lu kan setan bukan orang." sindir si ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka.

"Berisik lu semua! Terus lu ngapain di sini!? Sana balik!"

"Huh! Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan balik. Oh ya, Rio, pulang sekolah lansung saja ke ruang osis. " kata Asano lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas 3-E.

"okkeee~"jawab Rio dengan riang.

"Pft...Karma kena karma."kata Asano sambil berseringai lalu pergi.

"BERISIK! DASAR LIPAN! SANA BALIK KE ALAMLU!"teriak Karma dengan kesal sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah Asano tapi tidak kena dan malah mengenai pintu kelas yang tidak berdosa.

"OKUDA-SAN, MAAFKAN KAMI!" Nagisa, Kayano, Maehara, Okano, Chiba, Hayami, Isogai, dan Kataoka meminta maaf lalu menunduk ke arah Okuda dengan bersamaan.

"Terasaka-kun! kau juga minta maaf!"kata Kataoka.

"Ck...maaf..." kata Terasaka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E-eh?! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami dengar dari Karma-kun kemarin kau menangis karena merasa bersalah...tapi Okuda-san gak salah apa-apa kok!" kata Kayano. sambil memeluk Okuda.

"Justru aku merasa beruntung dapat memakan coklatnya Okuda-san, karena itu aku jadi bisa jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri!"kata Sugino dengan malu-malu.

"Yah, menyenangkan kok...lagipula berubah gender itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dirasakan semua orang. Jadi kita termasuk orang-orang beruntung!"kata Maehara.

"Iya, menjadi cowok itu juga tidak buruk..."kata Nakamura.

"Rio!"Kataoka menjitak Nakamura.

"Hehe..."

"Benarkan, apa kubilang." kata Karma tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Okuda.

"Karma-kun...minna..."Okuda terharu.

"Okuda-san, Karma-kun! Dengar deh! Kemarin ketika kalian gak ada di kelas..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Di tengah kegaduhan di kelas 3-E, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. terlihat Irina yang masuk ke dalam kelas sambil memegang dahinya dan cengar-cengir sendiri kayak orang gila._

 _"Bitch-sensei?! Kok udah jadi cewek?!"_

 _"Hehehe...bocah-bocah...dengar deh...ketika aku kembali ke ruang guru lalu aku memberi tahu cara untuk kembali seperti semula lalu Karasuma...hehe...mengingatnya saja...kyaaa~ Karasuma sangat agresif kau tahu!"_

 _ ***BRAAAAKKK!***_

 _Pintu kelas di banting untuk sekian kalinya._

 _Karasuma berjalan cepat kearah Irina lalu menjitaknya dengan keras._

 _"Mou, ittai yo Karasuma!" rengek Irina._

 _"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh bikin orang salah paham! Hanya di kening ingat!"_

 _"Hmph!"_

 _'Aku berhutang budi padamu Manami!'batin Irina._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"Heee begitu, syukurlah."kata Okuda.

"Iya, dan karena itu sekarang Hinano sedang menangis di pojokan sana." kata kataoka sambil menunjuk Kurahashi yang sedang nangis di pojokan kelas.

"Tunggu teman-teman. Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." kata Isogai.

"AH! Okuda-san, kenapa kau bisa balik jadi cewek? !"tanya Nagisa.

Karma terkejut mendengarnya. Ia juga baru menyadarinya.

"Eh? Waktu aku pulang kerumah, ibuku terkejut melihatku. Tapi bukannya marah ibuku malah senang karena katanya aku versi cowok juga lucu lalu ia mencium-cium wajahku."jawab Okuda dengan polos.

 _'IBUNYA OKUDA-SAN CURANG.' batin Karma._

"Eh?! Memangnya tidak harus sama orang yang di sukai?"tanya Okano.

"Eh? Kukira kalian tahu? tapi Karma-kun saja sama Terasaka-kun ci..."

"UDAH! GAUSAH DI UNGKIT-UNGKIT! YANG PENTING SEMUA UDAH BALIK SEPERTI SEMULA! UDAH PADA JADIAN! HAPPY ENDING!" teriak Nakamura.

"APANYA YANG HAPPY ENDING?! GUE CIUMAN SAMA MAKHLUK KAYAK TERASAKA DI BILANG HAPPY ENDING?!"

"LU KIRA GUE SENENG CIUMAN SAMA LO?!"

"DIAM!"Kataoka sudah membuka mulut.

Karma dan Terasakapun hanya bisa diam.

"MINNAASAAN! AKU KEMBALI!"

"Koro-sensei!"

"Mou, Koro-sensei kemana aja sih?!"

"Maafkan Koro-sensein karena pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Sensei harus pergi lagi. Adios!"

Karma mengambil barang yang diberikan Koro-sensei, Koro-sensei memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang bergambar korban coklat Okuda-san yang sedang bersama termasuk foto Karma yang sedang ciuman dengan Terasaka.

"GURITA SIALAN! JADI SELAMA INI LU NGELIATIN SEMUANYA! AGGHHH GUE GAKUAT LAGI!" teriak Karma yang udah pengen nangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun gak papa?" Tanya Okuda khawatir

"Ah...iya...aku gak papa..." jawab Karma yan sedang bersandar di dahan pohon. Matanya udah kayak ikan mati.

"Ka-Karma-kun!"

"Ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba Okuda mencium kening Karma.

"Okuda-san...?" Karma terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

"A-aku belum memberikan balasan yang kemarin karena telah menghiburku, jadi gantinya ini saja ya..."kata Okuda sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Karma memeluk Okuda-san dengan erat.

"Ka-Karma-kun?!"

"Aku menyukai Okuda-san..." Karma mengubur wajahnya di pundak Okuda.

"...Aku Juga..."

 **END.**

* * *

Yaa minna~

Akhirnya tamat juga yah!

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang telah membaca fanfic saya. Maaf jika ada banyak typo dan karakter-karakter yang ooc.

Chapter terakhir tentang Karmanami. Di sini kayaknya Karma sengsara banget. Emang. Gatau kenapa saya suka banget ngenistain Karma di fanfic saya.

Sekali lagi saya ucaoin terima kasih buat yang udah baca fanfic saya.

Terakhir, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, fav, follow fanfic ini dan fanfic saya yang berjudul Korban Kegalauan Setan Merah.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena baru bisa bilang makasih sekarang.

Nah, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat:

 **Lluvia Pluviophile**

 **Vreezie**

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko**

 **Kise K-na**

 **Chindleion**

 **Wako P**

 **Ratu Obeng**

 **Nekompuss**

 **Misacchin**

 **IarIz**

 **dhaniyuki01**

 **Akano Tsuki**

 **TsukiKonaIzu**

 **adera 1896**

 **Yakutsu Zashiro**

 **miraflame**

 **anonim-san13**

 **Frwt**

 **Kagatsune Miku**

 **Shiota Nariase**

 **madeh18**

 **Zahradit**

 **Akashi Uchiha**

 **Yamanaka tenten**

 **Aniaisha**

 **Fuyukaze Aoi 24**

 **Akatsuki Akane**

 **lydiasyafira**

 **Natsuma Yoru**

 **Hani Ninomiya**

Maaf kalo namanya ada yang salah. Makasih ya udah nge read, fav, follow, dan review fanfic saya.

Jaa nee~


	10. Author Note

Yaa, minna~

hehe, masih inget saya? saya sebenernya pengen lanjut bikin ff ansatsu, bahkan udah bikin(blom selesai tapi-3-)

SERIUS UDAH BIKIN, TANYA TEMEN SAYA AUTHOR DARI FANDOM SEBELAH*nyolot*

lanjutin atau gk ya?


End file.
